Wakeboarding is a sport which combines aspects of surfing, water skiing, skateboarding, and snowboarding. The wakeboard is longer than a skateboard but shorter than a surfboard and is used as a single water ski. Typically, boots which receive the rider's feet are mounted to the wakeboard and require the rider to strap his or her feet into the boots.
The stance position of a rider's feet on the wakeboard refers to the angular relationship formed between the midline (lengthwise) of the rider's foot and the midline (lengthwise) of the wakeboard itself. The stance position is selected by the rider setting the boots in a particular fixed relationship to the wakeboard during downtime of the wakeboard.